The plan and crisis
by JJAPrice15
Summary: A deleted scene for Neros Urameshi's Megaman: NT Warrior AllStars! Hope you like it, Neros.


Hey, Neros. I'm giving you a deleted scene for All-Stars. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Hope you like it.

---------------------------------------

In a castle on the moon, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd sit and contemplate on their current defeat by the Power Rangers. Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, Rito Revolto and Finster stand with them.

"Darn it! Those accursed Power Rangers ruined our plans again!" Rita complained.

"They've interfered for the LAST TIME!" Zedd said, angrily.

"Oh, forget it." Rito said, trying to calm them down.

"We already work for the Syndicate and Aknadin." Goldar said, reminding them.

"NO, we WON't forget it!" Rita yelled angrily.

"In that case, those accursed Power Rangers must suffer!" Goldar said.

"I want vengeance, no matter what it takes!" Zedd said angrily.

"How laughable!" an evil voice said.

"Who said that?" Finster asked.

"We did!" A female voice said.

Four figures approach the villains: Dren, Blackfire, Kevin 11 and Ember McClain.

"Who are you guys?" Scorpina demanded.

"The name is Dren." Dren introduced.

"Blackfire." Blackfire introduced.

"Ember McClain's the name. Rock & Roll is my game!" Ember introduced.

"And I'm Kevin 11." Kevin introduced.

Goldar then said, "Hey, I've heard of you. You're members of the Syndicate, as well."

"Yes, and here's our reason." Blackfire said, using Maleficent's staff to show what she meant.

The staff shows Sora's group, including the Power Rangers, the Teen Titans, the Mew Mews and Ben.

"What's this? The Power Rangers are teaming up with other heroes?!" Rita said angrily.

"Yes. Among them are the Teen Titans, including my sister, Starfire." Blackfire said.

"Plus, those meddlesome Mew Mews, including that pesky kitty cat, Zoey." Dren said, angrily clenching his fist from the thought of Zoey, and how she defeated him several times.

"And Benny's with them, too." Kevin said, referring to Ben.

"Oh, what rotten luck!" Zedd yelled angrily.

"Don't worry. We'll handle those heroes," Ember said, evilly, "And Rito will help us."

"All right!" Rito said.

"We'll just get rid of the problem, and its bye bye." Dren said, evilly.

"But how?" Blackfire asked.

"Send a powerful energy, and show em' who's boss." Rito said, simply, "TENGAS!"

Suddenly, the Tengas appear.

"Huddle, people." Kevin said.

"Listen up, here's the plan." Dren said.

The Tengas listen.

"First, ambush those dipsticks." Ember said.

"Then, we destroy them." Blackfire said.

"And then, I'm gonna finish them off!" Rito said, before laughing.

The Tengas then get it all, now.

Dren then conjures up a giant fireball, and said, "And just to make sure…, GO!"

The fireball then goes towards earth.

"CHARGE!" Dren, Blackfire, Kevin and Ember called. Then, they left ad the Tengas followed.

"And away we go!" Rito said, before following.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at a command center in Angel Grove, Alpha 5 was at the controls.

"All's well in Angel Grove, Zordon. It sure has been peaceful, lately." Alpha said.

"Yes, Alpha. Almost TOO quiet. Rita and Zedd are up to something larger than usual," Zordon said, "Where are the Power Rangers?"

"They are all at various locations." Alpha responded.

"Keep track of them, Alpha," Zordon ordered, "I'm sensing various disturbances in the Morphing Grid."

Then, the alarm went off.

"Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai! You're right, Zordon! Oh no! Zedd and Rita have begun a large scale

movement of large scale energy from the moon… to the earth! Oh no!" Alpha said, in panic.

"Where is this energy heading?" Zordon asked.

"Unknown! There's so much of it, Zordon!" Alpha replied, "It's overloading all the sensors!"

"Recalibrate and keep trying, Alpha!" Zordon said, "I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Ai ai ai ai ai!" Alpha said in panic.

Alpha might soon find out, that the energy would be part of the end of the heroes.

----------------------------------------

Like that deleted scene, Neros. It's the best I could. I hope its best enough. Read and Review, but **NO FLAMES OR DESTRUCTIVE CRITISM! **


End file.
